darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
FAs Trepidation
7/25/2011 08:38 PM Back to 2011 Logs Blades First Aid Lifeline Robustus Reliquary "Cutting and tossing things are fun, although you might not like it," Blades replies as he kicks a hunk of scrap metal down the way. "Not much to do around here besides that." The helo-former thinks for a moment. "Want to see me lob an empty's head a block away?" he asks, pushing some enthusiasm into his words. First Aid shakes his head. "No, not really. You didn't do anything else? I mean... Swivel has all sorts of interesting places she found, and I met a lot of nice people to talk to when I lived here...." The sound of a hover engine coming closer may be heard by the two as Robustus makes his way into Cubricon. Once past the outskirts and a bit closer to where he plans on going, the medic transforms. Blades shrugs as they walk. "There are places I've found, but they're not the kinds of places that are worth visiting," he says. "It's not quite like the barracks in Iacon. Or the refectory," he adds after a moment's thought. He eyes the hover car and twitches his rotor, because traffic isn't exactly common at this hour. Hm. First Aid shakes his head. "No, I guess not." He looks up at the noise, freezing for a second- the mech is too far away to identify easily, but isn't acting overtly aggressive or anything particularly concerning. "They have energon at El Sleazo." He offers, a bit dubiously. Between Lifeline's stories about the contortions required to get the dispensers there to continue functioning and the general reputation of the place, it's not really somewhere he wants to go, but maybe Blades would want to? Robustus scans the immediate area visually, then turns slightly to hear toward the general location of the two mechs, though that's not his true arrival destination. His motions are calm and yet purposeful. Blades' tank perks up at the notion. "There's energon? Sure, why not?" he asks, meditating on his recently favorite activity. "It's down this way-" First Aid starts off down the street - they'll cross paths with the other mech, but it's probably just someone coming to see Lifeline. Or something. Robustus's stride does indeed take him directly across that of the other two mechs. Silver optics notice them of course and stops to allow them to pass. "Good cycle." is offered in a deep tenor that is polite. First Aid spots the Decepticon sigil and startles before recognizing the 'Con medic he'd met previously in Lifeline's clinic. "Good cycle, Robustus." He says, voice very carefully level. Robustus inclines his head toward First Aid. "Staying out of mobster dens?" he asks with a hint of humor to his tone. First Aid isn't exactly comfortable enough with the 'Con medic for any kind of humor, but polite's polite. "Yes, thank you." He replies, a bit stiffly. Blades stays quiet, watching First Aid very carefully. He looks from Aid to this... Robustus a few times. The helo-former adjusts his stance slightly. Robustus cocks his head slightly at the posture of both younglings. He gestures with his hand, "I was going to see Lifeline for a little trade." he informs them both. First Aid nods in response. "She's in the clinic, and it's been a quiet cycle, apparently." First Aid unbends enough to manage a small smile. "There wasn't any work for me to do for her today." Blades vents and his shoulders lower slightly as he watches the conversation begin to relax. He rocks back on a pede... slightly. The main rotor twitches in small movements on his back. Robustus smiles slightly, "Ah good, I was hoping she'd be here when I arrived. I didn't comm ahead of time, but then sometimes one must be a bit sneaky." then those silver optics notice the youth’s emblem, "Chose a side I see." "Yes." First Aid says. "That's what the whole mess with the mobsters was about. They don't want Lifeline helping Autobots." Blades quirks an optic ridge at this. He continues his observation with a soft rev. Lifeline appears from Heavily Shuttered Building. Robustus raises a hand to stroke at his beard thoughtfully a few moments, then lowering it away he comments, "As you know, that was why I came with those that wished to show the mobsters not to be threatening the medical community. You threaten one of us, you threaten us all. That I cannot tolerate." "I don't understand why people do a lot of the things they do. But thank you for helping." First Aid says. Lifeline comes clomping along, hoping the two young mechs haven't started back to Iacon yet -- she's found something that she's hoping they'll carry back to Ratchet for her. Robustus moves the hand once more, fingertips lightly touching the civilian Decepticon emblem upon his chest. "There are those that questioned why I am with the Decepticons. There will be those that question you why you chose the Autobots. It really doesn't matter why for we have the oaths taken by all medics. Those are what guide us. The emblem means nothing." a tap against that emblem now, "What has meaning is the spark under that emblem." then he turns his head toward the distinct footsteps of Lifeline, "Ah it seems she was out after all." he notes with a chuckle. First Aid turns towards Lifeline coming out of the shop behind him. "Hello Lifeline- did you find something for me- or us- to do after all?" Lifeline nods to First Aid, offering a smallish box -- the proportionate equivalent of a shoe box. "Could you see that Ratchet receives this? He's been waiting for it." It's likely a refurbished part of some sort or other. Blades sees Lifeline and brightens, although he doesn't turn completely to face her. "Did you bring energon?" he asks. Robustus inclines his head to Lifeline, "A good cycle to you." he offers with a smile. First Aid nods and accepts the box with a smile, tucking it into subspace. "Of course." Lifeline nods a pleased hello to Robustus then smiles at Blades. "I'm sorry, I didn't. But we can go get a ration if you want. How have you all been?" Blades smiles. Going out to get a ration had indeed been on his processor lately... He looks at the box with some interest, his attention diverted. Robustus gestures with his hand, "Since I was headed toward your clinic, perhaps we could head there so the youngling can have his energon. Then I can give you some items for trade." the medic intones. First Aid shrugs at Lifeline. Fine by him, as long as the parts delivery isn't urgent. Lifeline nods. "All right." She gestures for the others to accompany her to the clinic. Clearly the parts delivery isn't at all time sensitive. It takes her a moment to disarm the clinic's security, but then all three mechs are invited inside. Robustus follows the femme inside and steps over to a med berth, he reaches into his subspace and withdraws a good sized box and sets it upon the berth. Then he pulls out one more. "I am hoping you can make use of some of this and perhaps trade with me anything I may need at the moment or in the future should I not see something I may require." First Aid watches as Robustus sets some boxes on the berth after coming into the clinic with the others, but says nothing. Robustus opens up the box and begins pulling out what is within; which is basically used but still usable parts like sensor net arrays, sensor chips, control chips, and pretty much anything that you'd find in a flier. After all he does work on an army full of them. "You can check them over if you like. I may have missed something but I inspected all this before I packed it away. Hopefully you'll have use for them in the future." he intones. First Aid gets Blades settled with a cube of energon from the supply in the cabinet, and comes back to look at the parts on the table curiously- the parts are familiar, but the configurations aren't. Lifeline looks over the parts as Robustus takes them out of the box, clearly intrigued. "I'm fairly certain I can put all of those to use. What did you have in mind for exchange?" Robustus glances at First Aid as the mech approaches, "Take a look if you want, you'll have to know them eventually hm?" he intones softly, then he looks toward the femme, "Well that depends what you have in the way of seeker parts or at least something that could be altered enough to be put into seekers. Also something for older flier types would be very helpful." "No knowledge is ever wasted." It's a truism, but Aid can't help but feel a little bit ambivalent about Lifeline trading for these with parts that will be used by Decepticons like the ones who had injured the Autobots defending Iacon's dome so badly the other day.... Robustus steps back to allow either or both to look over the parts. Lifeline considers. "I really doubt I have anything seeker-specific. Most of the parts I have on hand are generic internals, mostly reclaimed and refurbished. But you're welcome to anything that you can use." First Aid peers at one of the sensor net arrays, although he doesn't touch anything- it's different, but not /that/ different.... Robustus inclines his head, "I will, thank you." he replies respectfully. A squeal of tires outside, and suddenly a rusted eight-wheeled vehicle skids past the doorway, practically drifting sideways and out of sight again! Lifeline picks up the sensor array that First Aid is peering at and offers it to him. It's not going to BURN, silly. She turns abruptly at the tire squeal outside, then sighs air out through her vents. First Aids' radio crackles. Poor quality, but a nervous mechs' voice chirps "... Is that you?" First Aid really did set that to /not/ route to speakers, honestly, he did. "Hello?" He takes the sensor array and looks at it for another klik before putting it back down. Robustus glances over at the squeal of tires and chuckles, his optics scanning shelves and other areas where parts are lying around. He takes down a transformation cog and examines it thoughtfully. "Hmm this I could make a few adjustments to fit.." he pauses and finds a fuel pump as well, ".. and this." A shift of those two parts into the crook of his arm to snag another way on a top shelf, "Oh my, definitely that." then turns with the three parts and asks, "Trade these three for all I brought?" "Is that you ? " repeats the voice, a little impatient, now internally on First Aid. "Um, yes?" First Aid replies on his comm. "... Reliquary?" Lifeline nods to Robustus. "All right." She glances over at First Aid, who suddenly seems distracted. "First Aid?" First Aid shakes his head. "Sorry, comm. Reliquary. Did you need something?" > Yes, it's me- I'm here visiting Lifeline and he had parts to trade." First Aid wonders if he should mention Blades' presence to the twitchy scavenger or not and decides on not. Robustus smiles, "Wonderful." he puts the parts into his subspace, "I best be heading back. Take care Lifeline." then he turns and nods toward First Aid then blades, "A good cycle to you." then he strides out of the clinic, looking around for that fellow that squealed past. Then shakes his head, chuckles, and transforms to head on back home. Lifeline frowns faintly. "Tell Reliquary to quit fooling about." She nods to Robustus. "Have a safe journey back, and take care." She watches him leave, then looks at First Aid again. "Lifeline says to quit fooling around and come in?" First Aid smiles at Lifeline. The voice is quiet a long moment, then states "He's gone now, Reliquary- didn't you see him leave?" First Aid says patiently. <> Category:Logs Category:2011 Logs Category:Lifeline's Logs Category:First Aid's Logs Category:Reliquary's Logs Category:Blades's Logs Category:Robustus's Logs